Just be yourself
Just be yourself is the first OP for Idol Time PriPara. It first appeared in Episode 141. Performers Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Shall we make TOKIMEKI☆ Shall we make WAKUWAKU☆ Shall we make DAISUKI☆ Asa okite chikyū wa isshū kinō mo kyō mo ashita mo onaji Byōshin mo kururi mawaru kedo kamisama mo shiranai shunkan Hanataba ya daiyamondo wa suteki demo nareru no wa tada hitotsu "jibun" Just be yourself Pikapika yurayura mirai e aruku "kyō" wa Kurikaeshi no furi shite iru yume e no michi Ichibyō ichibyō ga kako ni kawaru "ima" wo zenryoku de aishite ikou! Dakishimete PuriPara |-| Kanji= Shall we make　TOKIMEKI☆ Shall we make WAKUWAKU☆ Shall we make　DAISUKI☆ 朝起きて地球は一周　昨日も今日も明日も同じ 秒針もクルリ回るけど　神様も知らない瞬間 花束やダイヤモンドは素敵でも　なれるのはただ一つ「自分」 Just be yourself ぴかぴか　ゆらゆら　未来へ歩く"今日"は 繰り返しのフリしている夢への道 一秒一秒が　過去に変わる"イマ"を　全力で愛していこう！ 抱きしめて　プリパラ |-| English= Shall we make things sparkle☆ Shall we make things exciting☆ Shall we make things we love☆ When I wake up in the morning, the Earth rotates the same as it usually does yesterday, today and tomorrow The second hand on the clock also spins round and round but there is a moment that even God doesn't know it Even if bouquets and diamonds are all beautiful things, only I can become "myself" Just be yourself Today which is walking towards the sparkling, wavering future Seems to be repeating itself but it is the path to the future Let's love the "now" which becomes the past with every second that gives me all your strength! Let me hold you tight PriPara Full Version Romaji= Shall we make TOKIMEKI☆ Shall we make WAKUWAKU☆ Shall we make DAISUKI☆ Asa okite chikyū wa isshū Kinō mo kyō mo ashita mo onaji Byōshin mo kururi mawaru kedo Kamisama mo shiranai shunkan Anata demo kitto raibaru demo Shiawase ka fukō ka wo Kimeru no wa "jibun" Don’t fall for it Pikapika yurayura mirai e aruku “kyō” wa Kurikaeshi no furi shite iru yume e no michi Ichibyō ichibyō ga kako ni kawaru “ima” wo Zenryoku de aishite ikou! Dakishimete Our Dream Shall we make TOKIMEKI☆ Shall we make WAKUWAKU☆ Shall we make DAISUKI☆ Bokutachi no migi ashi wa itsumo Fumidasu koto wo mayotteru kedo Ippo dake yukkuri fumidaseba Hora ne, hidari ashi mo zenshin Hanataba ya daiyamondo wa Suteki demo nareru no wa Tada hitotsu "jibun" Just be yourself Yumeyume pasuteru jikan no hōseki bako Kawaī to niji no dokidoki tsumekonde Jū nen go san jū nen go kako ni natta “ima” wo Egao de ne, omoidasou yo! Kagayaite PuriPara Moshimo kyō sugoku mikansei demo Sore wa sore de ī Namida no hibi mo jinsei no supaisu Shiawase wo tsukutteru yo, tsukutteru Pikapika yurayura mirai e aruku “kyō” wa Kurikaeshi no furi shite iru yume e no michi Ichibyō ichibyō ga kako ni kawaru “ima” wo Zenryoku de aishite ikou! Dakishimete Our Dream Jibunrashisa kirakira to Our Dream |-| Kanji= Shall we make TOKIMEKI☆ Shall we make WAKUWAKU☆ Shall we make DAISUKI☆ 朝起きて地球は一周 昨日も今日も明日も同じ 秒針もクルリ回るけど 神様も知らない瞬間 あなたでも きっとライバルでも 幸せか不幸かを 決めるのは「自分」 Don’t fall for it ぴかぴか　ゆらゆら　未来へ歩く“今日”は 繰り返しのフリしている夢への道 一秒一秒が　過去に変わる“イマ”を 全力で愛していこう！ 抱きしめて Our Dream Shall we make TOKIMEKI☆ Shall we make WAKUWAKU☆ Shall we make DAISUKI☆ 僕たちの右足はいつも 踏み出す事を迷ってるけど 一歩だけゆっくり踏み出せば ほらね、左足も前進 花束やダイヤモンドは 素敵でも　なれるのは ただ一つ「自分」 Just be yourself ゆめゆめ　パステル　時間の宝石箱 カワイイと虹のドキドキ詰め込んで 10年後　30年後　過去になった“イマ”を 笑顔でね、思い出そうよ！ 輝いて　プリパラ もしも今日すごく未完成でも それはそれでイイ 涙の日々も人生のスパイス 幸せを作ってるよ、作ってる ぴかぴか　ゆらゆら　未来へ歩く“今日”は 繰り返しのフリしている夢への道 一秒一秒が　過去に変わる“イマ”を 全力で愛していこう！ 抱きしめて Our Dream 自分らしさキラキラと Our Dream |-| English= Shall we make TOKIMEKI☆ Shall we make WAKUWAKU☆ Shall we make DAISUKI☆ I wake up in the morning as the Earths spins around Like it did yesterday and will do today and tomorrow The second hand on the clock also spins around Which is a moment that even God didn't know Even you could be my rival Even if I'm happy or sad I decided that I would be "myself" Don't fall for it "Today" is walking to the sparking and wavering future And is continually repeating itself to its dream path With every second that goes by, the past will be changed So let's love with all of our power! Let me hold you tight Our Dream Shall we make TOKIMEKI☆ Shall we make WAKUWAKU☆ Shall we make DAISUKI☆ When I'm not sure what to do I will always step out with my right foot If I step forward slowly You'll see that my left foot will also move Even if bouquets and diamonds Are beautiful things Only I can become "myself" Just be yourself Dreaming about the pastel jewellery box of time Where I place all the rainbow colored cute things into it that makes my heart race When ten to thirty years go by, "now" I'll remember to smile! Just shine brightly PriPara Even if today is not yet complete It's fine as it is Those tears that will spice these days of my life I'm going to definitely make my happiness "Today" is walking to the sparking and wavering future And is continually repeating itself to its dream path With every second that goes by, the past will be changed So let's love with all of our power! Let me hold you tight Our Dream I'll gonna make Our Dream shine by myself Audio Gallery See Just be yourself - Photo Gallery and Just be yourself - Video Gallery Trivia * This is the only OP so far to have the words PriPara added into the TV size and not in the end of the full version, contrary to Shining Star, where the words were added to the full version, not the TV size. * This is the only OP to be used as the first OP of a season but not an insert song. Category:Music Category:OPs and EDs Category:Opening Themes Category:Songs Category:Songs by Wa-Suta Category:Anime